webkinzfandomcom-20200222-history
Webkinz Newz Mystery Items
When the Webkinz Newz page was redesigned on October 19, 2010, a number of items that have not yet been released in Webkinz World were made visible to Webkinz World players. Also, a number of items that are visible in Webkinz World but can't be owned by Webkinz Players were listed. Shortly after Webkinz Insider posted a front page story calling attention to these items, many of them were removed from the Webkinz Newz page. All of the items in question can still be seen below. If an item is visible in Webkinz World, a notation has been made in the "References" section at the bottom of the page. Items A Plus Paper Aquarium Floor Beach Party - Ice Cream Machine Black Forest Space Cake Bowling Trophy Cheerleader Cheesecake Christmas Countdown Armoire Clown Cake DiceKinz Collection Book Dunk the Zingoz Clock Fine Dining Table Fortune Teller's Hat Frilly Purple Dog Thing Frou Frou Coat Girly Black Tank Top Head Full of Curlers Holographic Chair Inverted Pyramid Deck Chair Island Room Wallpaper Leather Armchair Leather Sofa Light Blue Balloon Darts Balloon Magic Cauldron Stove Magical Forest Rainbow Plant Modern Bed Modern Green Chair Modern White Sofa Monkey & Monkey Book Ends Moonberry Magic Cake Old Gym Socks Old Lady Cape Orange Balloon Darts Balloon Party Ice Pop Party Popcorn Machine Plumpy's Blue Hair Presto Plush Purple Balloon Darts Balloon Purple Empire Tank Purple Grapes Runway Wallpaper Simple Modern Table Skirt Test Skull Cap Squid Tacos Super Chef Stove Tin Man Clock Analog Vacation Island Buffet Table Vacation Island Dining Chair Vacation Island Dining Table Vacation Island Sandy Floor Vacation Island Side Table Webkinz Clubhouse Banner Webkinz Glitter Tee Winterfest Party - Snow Cone Machine Zum Hotel Notes Black Forest Space Cake: Visible in Clubhouse Parties Bowling Trophy: Visible in the Clubhouse Cheerleader Cheesecake: Visible in Clubhouse Parties Clown Cake: Visible in Clubhouse Parties DiceKinz Collection Book: The name and the item don't match, but that is how they are listed on the Webkinz Newz. Fortune Teller's Hat: Visible in the T-Shirt Designer Frilly Purple Dog Thing: Visible in the T-Shirt Designer Frou Frou Coat: Visible in the T-Shirt Designer Girly Black Tank Top: Visible in the T-Shirt Designer Head Full of Curlers: Visible in the T-Shirt Designer Island Room Wallpaper: Visible in the Coral Cove Leather Armchair: Visible in the Clubhouse Leather Sofa: Visible in the Clubhouse Magical Forest Rainbow Plant: Visible in the Magical Forest Modern White Sofa: Visible in the Clubhouse Monkey & Monkey Book Ends: Shown in the Kinzville Times as a future Wheel of YUM prize Moonkberry Magic Cake: Visible in Clubhouse Parties Old Lady Cape: Visible in the T-Shirt Designer Party Popcorn Machine: Visible in Clubhouse Parties Plumpy's Blue Hair: Visible in the T-Shirt Designer Purple Empire Tank: Visible in the T-Shirt Designer Purple Grapes: Shown in the Kinzville Times as a future Wheel of YUM prize Runway Wallpaper: Visible in the Clubhouse Skirt Test: Visible in the T-Shirt Designer Super Chef Stove: Visible in the Clubhouse Vacation Island Buffet Table: Visible in the Coral Cove Vacation Island Dining Chair: Visible in the Coral Cove Vacation Island Dining Table: Visible in the Coral Cove Vacation Island Sandy Floor: Visible in the Coral Cove Vacation Island Side Table: Visible in the Coral Cove Webkinz Clubhouse Banner: Visible in some Ganz eStore advertisements The Webkinz Glitter Tee looks similar to one the Webkinz Sparkle Tee, but it is actually a different item. Webkinz Glitter Tee: Visible in the T-Shirt Designer Category:Item